


this is falling in love in the cruelest way

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff then angst, That's just how I roll, pining!peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: what if amy was sent in to assist in jake's undercover operation in season one?





	this is falling in love in the cruelest way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stateofdreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/gifts).



> love you jess, probably more than i like writing angst.

**AMY'S** heart beats just a little faster as she watches the screens inside the cramped NYPD security truck, seeing Jake for the first time in six months. His hair is slicked back with gel and he's wearing a ridiculous metallic suit and black shirt combo- but it helps him blend in, so she doesn't comment on it aloud.

The rest of the night passes in a blur, with Jake downing shots with guests, and him kissing old men.  _It's for the mission,_ she reminds herself.

"What a wedding, huh? Although, the meatballs were a little dry," Jake says, rehearsed and steady. Amy's hand instinctively reaches for her gun, in its holster on her waist, waiting for the Captain's command.

"Dry meatballs," Holt hisses, tossing his headset aside. "That's Peralta's signal. Let's go!" He yells, and Terry ushers everyone outside, frantic but organized. Amy leaps down from the truck, sprinting down the street after the rest of them, following the exact protocol they practiced. She stays quiet, careful and alert, her eyes darting back and forth.

Suddenly, someone pulls her out of line, covering her mouth so her shrieks are muffled. Kicking backwards with all her strength, she breaks out of the person's grip, stumbling forward. In the corner of her eye, she sees Terry hauling Jake out of the building to safety, so she runs in the opposite direction, ducking behind tables and chairs. She goes to grab her gun to defend herself in case someone decides to attack her again, and she stops in her tracks, panic setting in when there's nothing there.

_Son of a bitch-_

There are a few perfectly aimed gunshots, and everything goes black.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Voices cut in and out of her consciousness.

"Santiago, you're going to be fine." Holt. His tone is firm, full of steely determination.

"We're five minutes from the hospital now..." Terry, she guesses, a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Ames, don't give up, alright?"

She smiles at the soothing sound of Jake's voice, or at least she thinks she does, before she's out cold once more.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

The hospital room is quiet except for Amy's shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling with the help of the ventilator. Her arms are bandaged, and minor cuts and bruises make her face look worn out and ghostly. An IV is hooked up to one arm, feeding her fluids as an attempt to keep her alive.

Jake watches her sleep from the window, and Charles steps behind him, placing a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I got you some coffee, if it helps." He passes Jake the styrofoam cup filled to the brim with instant coffee, and Jake almost laughs at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, pathetically standing outside of his crush's hospital room, watching her _die,_ and he wasn't even doing anything about it.

"Thanks, bud. I'm gonna go inside," he says, and Charles gives him a sad smile. They both know she won't last, considering the extreme blood loss before anyone found her, and how she had the rarest blood type possible in the States. AB-negative, the doctors told him, shaking their heads in disbelief. Of course, nobody on their crew had it, and there was only a bag of it left in the hospital labs.

Jake takes a sip of coffee, the taste too bitter for his liking, and he frowns, tossing it in the trash. He appreciates the gesture, but he doesn't feel like drinking or eating anything right now.

He wants to throw up when he enters the room, seeing Amy's fragile state up close, her face deathly pale. Pulling up one of the hospital-issued plastic chairs, he takes a seat next to her, unsure of what to say.

"I wish you didn't get hurt, Ames. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of you for volunteering, but I'd much rather see you alive, you know?" He chuckles tearfully at their fond memories together, the way she rolled her eyes whenever he made a 'title of your sex tape' joke, or the hidden laughter whenever he pulled a prank. He remembers the exasperation on her face when he made her wear the Jenny Gildenhorn dress, and the twinkle in her eyes when they threw peanuts at each other on the rooftop at 397 Barton Street.

He still clearly remembers their first encounter, even after four years. 

_**"Oh, hi, I'm starting today."** Jake grinned at the new detective, sticking his hand out for her to shake. " **Detective Santiago."**_

_"Oh, Detective Peralta. Welcome aboard."  Amy tilted her head at him, pleased, and smiled._

After they got over the initial 'wedding bells' awkwardness, their partnership grew and they became fast friends. They worked well together despite their competitiveness to be the best, and Jake knew he'd never forget her for as long as he lived.

Deep in his thoughts, Jake almost doesn't notice when Amy stirs, her position shifting slightly. Jake glances at her, then at the door, knowing he shouldn't be in here, that her boyfriend, her _family_ should, and he stands up, ready to leave. Amy's eyes struggle to open, but when they do, she squints at Jake's blurry figure, the person she'd recognize anywhere.

"I hoped it'd be you," Amy mumbles weakly, mustering all her strength to smile at Jake. He pauses, certain he's heard wrong. It was probably the medication and painkillers they had her on.

"Amy, you can't- look, I'll go get Teddy and call your parents in, alright?" He turns to go again, but Amy's hoarse voice calls him back, tired and dreamy.

"I'm going to leave soon, Jake. I needed to let you know I broke up with him, there's no spark between us anymore, and-" She coughs, spitting out blood, and Jake scans the room for the 'call a nurse' button, stressed beyond relief. He barely registers her next few words, the heart monitor beeping like crazy-

"..I want to be with you too, romantic stylez."

_(The machine flatlines, and Jake collapses to his knees, holding onto Amy's hand like an anchor.)_

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
